


Jaq brings home a dog

by Skyesangel01



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Rex is a cutie, also a fluffy dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyesangel01/pseuds/Skyesangel01
Summary: Delle Seyah was prepared when the war with the Lady came knocking at her front door, but is she ready to see a puppy there, small and ready to destroy her peace and quiet, all with the help of her son and wife?





	1. The Grand Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written because Hudson and Rex starring our one and only Mayko exists and I had to take the opportunity to write about Delle Seyah interacting with a dog.  
All things regarding Rex are based on my knowledge and my dog and not the Rex from the show.  
Enjoy

\- “Mom, I’m home.” Delle Seyah heard him yell from downstairs. Jaq was finally home after a week spent with Team Awesome Force which meant they had plenty of time to ruin his good manners Aneela and her were trying to teach him.  
\- “I’ll be there in a minute!” she said before closing her book and heading downstairs to greet her son.  
He was standing near the door with his bags next to him. Oh, she was so happy to see him. After hugging him she noticed that his stomach was a bit rounder than it was before he left.  
\- “Dear gods, what did they feed you there, I specifically told them to give you vegetables and not just that junk they eat all the time,” she was getting angry at herself for letting him stay with his father for so long, “I knew it was a bad idea to let you stay with the Jaqobis for a whole week instead of just the weekend.”  
Jaq was quiet, but in that moment she saw his jacket move and there was a quiet whine coming from underneath it. Jaq slowly pulled his zipper down to reveal a small, black and brown german shepherd puppy curled in his arms.  
\- “Jaqobis Ozzman Kin Rit, what… the hells is that?”  
\- “It’s a puppy, mom. Dad and I found him near a village while we were out getting groceries. He was all alone and it was cold outside so we brought him with us. We checked with the people in the village if anyone was missing a puppy and no one was interested and one woman told us that it sometimes happens that people abandon puppies like that if they are small and weak or there’s too many puppies in one litter. He was so small and he was shivering so dad carried him back to Lucy. Auntie Dutch and uncle John were happy to meet him, but uncle John was scared that Rex would chew Lucy’s cords or wet her metal parts so we realized we couldn’t keep him on the ship,” Jaq made a small pause because he was out of breath, “but we couldn’t take him back because he wouldn’t survive by himself and Rex is so fluffy and cuddly, and I thought it would be nice to have some company here on Qresh.”   
The puppy, Rex, wiggled from Jaq’s arms and onto the floor and it took him only a second to get comfortable and start strutting through the hallway, sniffing everything he could reach.  
Delle Seyah was speechless. She did not expect to see her son bring home a four-legged, furry animal which was sniffing one of Aneela’s flowers at the moment. I mean sure, it’s not the first animal to enter their house, but it was usually a parrot which they kept in the garden, and parrots are small animals who make beautiful sounds and don’t need a lot of maintenance. A german shepherd was none of those things.   
She turned away from her son to look where the puppy went, and saw him playfully wagging his tail and looking at himself in front of a mirror. He suddenly started growling and jumping from side to side, and then the whole hallway was echoing from Rex’s mighty bark. Jaq ran towards him to pick him up so Rex would calm down and stop barking.  
\- “What is that loud noise that I’ve heard before I walked in?” Aneela suddenly appeared at the front door, confusingly looking from her wife to her son and back. Rex had already made himself comfortable in Jaq’s arms and was preparing himself to take a nap. “Jaq sweetie, what… is that?”  
\- “It’s an abandoned puppy, mom, I was just explaining how dad and I found him and Rex has nowhere to go and I would be very grateful if you allowed him to stay with us. Please?” Jaq gave his moms the best puppy eyes that he knew would melt their hearts and make most of his wishes come true.  
\- “A puppy you say. I haven’t seen one since I was a child, and I remember them being much… bigger and scarier than this one here is, but I always thought they were such a great company for lonely little warriors and my Papa never fulfilled my wish to have one of my own.” Everyone could see that Aneela fell for Rex and Delle Seyah was ready to argue against adopting a big dog like Rex would grow to be, but Aneela was faster and added, “I would love to get to know him, and Rex here already has a name so we can’t just take him back and forget him, it would be so sad, don’t you agree Kendry?”  
Now Delle Seyah had three pairs of puppy eyes looking at her and waiting for her approval. To be honest she never saw herself as a dog person, or an animal person in general, but if this little creature would bring happiness and joy to her family, she was ready to give it a try, hopefully without any serious consequences.   
\- “Under only one condition will I agree to this nonsense. Since Jaq was the one who brought him home, he will be in charge of teaching Rex proper manners and making sure he doesn’t cause any chaos or chew my papers because I’m sure the rest of the Qreshis wouldn’t take the, my dog ate my homework excuse.”  
Jaq jumped with joy and went to hug his mom very tightly before thanking her and convincing her that she didn’t make a mistake and that she’s one of the two best moms in the world. After that he called Rex and went to his room to change into some more dog appropriate clothes.  
Delle Seyah sighed audibly and felt Aneela hug her, both watching Jaq and Rex run through the house. “He’s becoming more and more like his father, and I don’t know how that’s going end, cause two Jaqobis were hard to deal with, and now with Rex here… Honestly, how did he think this would be a good idea, I mean there’s a lot of people we know that would be more likely to adopt a dog than we are. Look at Gared, he would be a prefect candidate for adopting a dog, although I would advise him in getting a golden retriever because they have more similar characteristics. Hells, I can see even Zephyr in her lab with her dog holding her equipment or whatever, but us…” she trailed off.  
“Relax, my dear Kendry, we can make people kneel to us in a matter of seconds, how hard could it be to train one dog to listen to us? Look at Jaq, he is a responsible young man and I believe he won’t disappoint us either. Look at them, that dog is already running after him like they’ve known each other forever, I’m sure it’s going to be alright.” Aneela kissed her wife reassuringly and led her into the garden where they would always go to listen to some birds sing and chirp and relax without anyone daring to disturb their peace. For now.


	2. We should take him for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every dog needs a way to burn their energy, so who better to help with that than Delle Seyah Kendry.

During the next month or so, Rex managed to learn most of the basic commands like come, sit, heel, down, stay and leave it. Also, he had doubled his size and now he’s a bigger, faster ball of energy running around the house and garden and trying to find a way to chew plants and flowers. Both Aneela and Delle Seyah managed to find themselves in situations where their stuff was missing so they had to look around the house before finding shoes with bite marks on them, and even one of Delle Seyah’s precious jackets had a tiny hole barely visible, but enough for her to have a few unpleasant thoughts about what she’s do to Rex if he wasn’t with Jaq at D’av’s.

Jaq and him became very close in only a couple of days, and Aneela started spending a lot of time with the two of them because she enjoyed learning more about Rex’s personality, but it was also a way for her to spend some quality time with her son outside of their science classes. They also found out that Rex had an affinity towards Delle Seyah because every second of Jaq’s absence, Rex spent in her vicinity. If she was in her office, he was sleeping next to her desk, if she was dining with Aneela, he would sit next to her and beg for a piece of her food, and when Aneela would come home from the lab, Rex would happily run to greet her and play for a few minutes after which he immediately went back to the couch where Delle Seyah was reading her book.  
-“Hello dear, I came home early today because I missed you and since Jaq is spending a whole week away, I thought you would feel lonely without any of us around.” Aneela said while sitting down next to her wife, “but it looks like I was wrong about you being lonely and all. Look, you have such a lovely company.” She couldn’t resist petting Rex’s head again.  
-”Yeah, we absolutely adore each other. especially when he barks at nothing when I’m trying to take a nap. Even though I’m hullen, I still need my beauty sleep, but if we continue this way, your wife is gonna have such bags under her eyes that no makeup and no green will be able to fix them. I’ll get wrinkles and people will think that you live with your grandmother.” Delle Seyah didn’t even try to hide her annoyance with the dog.  
-”Oh my dear Kendry, I would never be able to feel embarrassed by you, and if anyone even dared to insult you I would make sure their life was very miserable and painful. Besides,your look is just a bonus when it comes to you, you managed to win me over with your smarts and sarcasm. It takes so much more than youthful look to make me fall in love with someone and remember, I’m a couple hundred years older than you, so it should be me worrying about wrinkles. Thankfully we are both hullen so we don’t have to worry about that.” Aneela wanted to make sure her wife knew that nothing could make her love Delle Seyah less than she does, and her tongue was able to prove that in more ways than one, so they decided to take a couple hours off from planning which planet to conquer next to lay in bed and comfort each other.

*************

The next day, Aneela came home rushing to find Kendry in the garden drinking wine and reading a book. “Kendry, I’ve done some research and I’ve come to a conclusion as to why Rex barks when there’s nothing to bark at.”  
-”And...what did you find?”  
-’It seems that he’s...bored. There was a chapter I’ve found in a research about dogs and it says that if a dog is barking at nothing, especially if he’s young like Rex, it’s likely that he’s bored. They need to have their brains stimulated like humans do, or they’ll become uncontrollable and destructive, and will bark when you try to sleep.” Aneela was glowing with all the newfound information from her research and she was so excited because their problem had a solution.  
-”And what am I supposed to do with that, he has plenty of toys to entertain himself, he doesn’t need me to do that.”  
-”The article also said that german shepherds are a very smart breed so training is important and can help overcome their problems. But for starters, walking them is good for spending their energy, and I know it’s usually Jaq’s chore, but we might help him with some stuff regarding Rex when he’s not home.”  
-”What do you have in mind Aneela, please do tell because I will end him if I see him trying to reach the parrots one more time.” she was looking at Rex who just walked into the garden and sat right in front of her excitedly wagging his tail like he was also waiting to hear the news.  
-”I was thinking we could take him for a walk. It could be fun, dear, remember how much fun we had in the forest that day after we worked out our problems and after you stopped throwing forest filth at me. I think that you work too much and need a way to relax and enjoy yourself a bit.”  
Aneela and Rex had the same sparkle in their eyes when ‘walk’ was mentioned so the only thing Delle Seyah could do was sigh dramatically and agree to her wife’s ridiculous idea. She is a Queen, and queens don’t walk their dogs, but this was her son’s dog and if that would make him happy and bring her some peace and quiet, she was willing to try. I mean it couldn’t be worse than being stuck in an elevator with the Jaqobis for an eternity. “Very well, I’m convinced, but his leash is all yours. Neely.”

**********

An hour later, they were walking side by side and Rex was next to Aneela. The forest was one of Aneela’s favorite places because even though she loved her family, she wasn’t really a people person, so when Qreshis start getting stupid and annoying it’s better to go and take a walk than to murder a whole family line, or a few. At least that’s what Dutch told her. Their estate was big and had a lot of forest around it, because both Delle Seyah and Aneela appreciated peaceful and quiet surroundings, and Jaq seemed to like privacy too. After centuries spent in the cube and after that being constantly on Armada, the woods seemed to have a calming effect for Aneela. She was so used to everything around her being gray, white and black, that the green leaves and flowers in all shapes and colours of the rainbow were a very beautiful sight to see. Now, when the weather was a bit colder and the leaves started turning yellow, red and brown, it was such a calming atmosphere that even Delle Seyah looked like she was enjoying some fresh air away from people and politics. She looked at Rex walking alongside Aneela. He was surprisingly well behaved on leash and looked happy while he was sniffing every flower and branch they passed on their way. His fluffy tail was wagging from side to side, synced with the movement of his legs. Rex was looking very adorable and she couldn’t help but smile.  
Aneela noticed Kendry watching him when she realized that a smile appeared on Kendry’s face and it instantly made her feel proud because she managed not only to get Rex to calm down, but also to draw out a smile from Delle Seyah, because she knew that Rex was growing on her which meant that they will be able to spends some time together without being mean to each other. It would make Jaq so happy to see that his mom was getting closer to accepting the puppy he loved so much.  
-”I told you that you will start liking him sooner or later.” Aneela was gloating because she was right again and knew her wife won’t be able to deny it. “You can say whatever you want, but I’ve seen the way you looked at him a minute ago and it was the same feeling that Jaq had felt from the moment the two met, and it will make our son so happy that there will be more family walks including both Rex and you, and not only one of you.”  
-”Oh please, I smiled at him once, and it was a moment of weakness that happened because I’m tired from the lack of sleep these days. don’t let it get to your head. I don’t even know what’s with all the fuss with that animal, there’s so many others like him in the universe, I don’t see what’s the difference between them.” Delle Seyah was not the one to accept a defeat, even though she knew it was inevitable.  
-”Yes, there may be others who look like him, my dear, but his personality is unique and you would be able to tell him apart from others based on that. My sister and I are very similar looking, but I don’t think anyone who spent even a little time with the both of us could say that we are the same. Here, take his leash, observe him, learn about him because he is trying to communicate with you but he doesn’t know how, but also teach him to respect you and listen to what you tell him to do. It takes time to know someone whether it was a person or a dog, and it will be easier for the both of you if you knew what the other was trying to say.”  
Delle Seyah stopped in her track. She was looking at the leash and Aneela. It looked like she didn’t have a choice, so after a few seconds she took it into her hand. Rex stopped abruptly because they weren’t moving anymore and looked back at the both women. He realized that his leash was in Delle Seyah’s hand and his behaviour changed from calm to very excited. He started jumping around so she had to hold her grip tight. She didn’t know what to do and Aneela wasn’t going to help her so she just stood there waiting for him to stop jumping. After a few minutes he calmed down and walked towards her, sniffed her hand and licked it. Aneela saw the disgust on her face and had to cover her mouth with her hand so Kendry couldn’t see her smile. Ignoring her wife, Kendry started walking and Rex went after her.  
Even though Rex was walking right next to her, Aneela saw that Delle Seyah was tense. She went to grab her free hand because that always helped and they felt the most powerful when they were close to each other. Sometimes it seemed like they were feeding off of each other’s energy and when one was feeling tired or angry or sad, the other one was there to ensure them that everything would be alright. In Dutch’s words, they were each other’s gravity. Delle Seyah immediately relaxed and leaned into Aneela as they walked.  
-”See, it’s going to be alright, I am right by your side and nothing bad is going to happen, he is not going to pull you, or run away or do anything that would hurt you. I know this might be uncomfortable at first, but if you are willing to give it a chance, Jaq and I will help both of you get comfortable around each other. It takes time and patience, but I promise the results will be rewarding. Now come on let’s get back, I think I tortured you enough for today, and Rex looks tired enough to give you some peace and quiet.” she kissed her wife and led her towards their home.


End file.
